


安眠曲

by LWY_1105



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWY_1105/pseuds/LWY_1105
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 6





	安眠曲

Type有一个习惯是Tharn不知道的，没留意的。那就是Type喜欢把头枕在Tharn的胸膛上睡，尤其喜欢枕在Tharn胸膛靠左边的位置。

这个习惯是Tharn毕业后正式工作时Type才发现的。Tharn因为音乐上的才华和出色的打鼓能力，被音乐公司的人看中，决定打造一支乐团偶像。音乐公司的眼光很好，挑人也不错。乐团一出道就受到了大众的欢迎和支持，这得归功于乐团的所有人的实力和高颜值，当然公司的宣传也有功劳。

成为偶像的Tharn工作时间不像Type那样的稳定，经常日夜颠倒，有时需要在外住宿呢。Tharn第一次因为工作在外面住宿了一晚，Type就失眠了，Type没怎么在意认为是不习惯没Tharn在而已。Type在床上翻来覆去，都睡不着。只好抱着Tharn的枕头闻着他的气味睡着了。可是Type依旧睡不好，睡的不深沉。

Tharn第二天一大早就回来了。Tharn静悄悄地走到床边，看着Type的睡颜，轻轻地抚了抚他的脸。可能感觉到脸有点搔痒，type伸手扫了一下脸，揉揉眼睛，醒来了。“我吵醒了你吗？” Tharn带着歉意的说并在type的额头吻了一下。  
“没有，是我睡得不沉而已。”Type抱着Tharn的脖子说道并把头埋在Tharn的肩膀处，吸着Tharn身上的独特的古龙水的气味，整个人放松下来，睡意袭来，撒着娇说“陪我睡，我昨晚睡不好，很困。”Type不理Tharn的反应，就拉着他往床上倒去。Type自顾自的在枕在Tharn的胸膛，还是靠左边的位置，调整了一个舒服的位置，没一会就睡着了。

睡到快中午的时候，Tharn就醒来了，轻轻地把Type从自己的胸膛上放到床上，理了理自己的衣服和仪容就又出门了。Tharn把房子的门关上，Type就醒了。Type拿过Tharn留在床头的便条一看，知道Tharn去了工作，还顺便帮自己请了假。早上才睡，其实Type还很累，但他睡不着，即便是抱着Tharn 刚睡过的枕头也不行。

Type 这才发现原来他要听着Tharn 的心跳声才能睡得沉稳。这可能是因为当初Type和Tharn认识时Type总会想做恶梦梦起他小时侯的事。每一次都是Tharn把Type紧紧拥在自己的胸膛上睡的，自己听着他的心跳声混着沉稳的嗓音说着“不要怕，有我在，没事的。”，从而形成的习惯。后来，恶梦做少了，但这姿势却保持着。若非是Tharn因为工作不在他的身边，Type应该也发现不了自己这个习惯的。

Tharn 是偶像，在外工作留宿的机会很多。可幸的是，每一次在外住宿的时间也不是太长。因此，Type也没有把这事告诉Tharn，而Tharn也没注意到这点。每一次Tharn在外留宿回来发现Type精神不好，也只当是他没有自己睡不好而已。因为Tharn也是这样。

直到有一次，Tharn的公司替乐团举办了一个巡回演出。整个活动完成下来，也要一个月的时间。Tharn比预期早了一天完成工作回到家，等了一天也不见Type的身影，就马上打给no询问Type的下落，才知道Type因为睡眠不足晕倒进医院了。No管不住嘴的说出Type因为Tharn不在睡不着，一天也不知道有没有睡到四小时。Tharn对此感到心疼又生气。

Tharn刚挂了电话，Type就回来了。Type看到那站在客厅里高大的身影，熟悉的脸庞，惊讶的愣了愣，然后飞快扑进他的怀里，索去着他想念了一个月的温暖和属于Tharn气味。换着是平时，Tharn肯定是会和Type温存一番，可他还没忘记刚刚收到的，令人生气又心疼的消息。他双手抓着Type的胳膊，把人从怀里拉出来，四目相对。Tharn看着Type疲惫的神情，眼下的黑眼圈，面色发黄，就心疼的生什么气都飞到九霄云外了。  
“你去哪呢？No说你今天请假了，不在公司。” Tharn摸了摸Type的黑眼圈温柔的问。

虽然Tharn很想马上抱着Type睡觉，让Type睡个饱，恢复精神。可是，Tharn下意识觉得这次的事情不单单是自己不在身边睡不好这么简单，还有别的在里面。他对自己这个爱逞强又嘴硬的恋人很清楚，若现在不趁着抓到现行问个明白。待他恢复精神后，自己怎么死皮赖脸地问他，他也不会说的。说不定还会炸毛，把自己踢下床。

Type听到Tharn的问题，下意识就往Tharn怀里躲。Type不想回答这个问题，他不想让Tharn担心，工作上的事情已经让Tharn够烦和够忙的。他不想再为自家老攻多添麻烦。加上，工作需要在外留宿这事又不会因为自己说了就不会再出现。  
可是，Tharn修长而且骨节分明的手稳稳地抓住Type的肩膀，不让他逃避。  
“No告诉我了，你因为睡眠不足晕倒进医院。” Tharn边怜惜地摸着Type的脸边说着。  
Type听到Tharn的话后，眼里闪过无措和一丝愤怒。那一丝愤怒可能是在气他那管不住嘴的好友。发现自己的隐藏的事被揭发，孩子气地把头撇到一边去，气噗噗地不想理睬Tharn。  
Type心想：这个死Tharn，明明就知道发生什么事，还装不知道，打算套我话。

Tharn看着自家亲爱的老婆如此可爱的反应，心里暗暗地在笑。然后，手从Type肩膀上滑到他的腰，一把把他拥进自己怀里，把头靠在Type的肩膀处，嘴贴在Type的耳边说“Type～到底是怎么了？你睡不着怎么不说？之前我在外面工作的时候也没这么严重的？到底是怎么了？你这样我以后怎么放心出去工作呢？Type～你快告诉我呀，我会很担心和心疼的。”  
Tharn说完还故意往Type的耳朵里吹了一口气。这么可爱的老婆让Tharn忍不住逗一下。

“老子要听着你的心跳声才能睡，行了吧？满意了吧？老子没你就睡不着，睡不好，开心了吧？”Type害羞得炸毛，一把推开Tharn，一口气地说。  
Type说完就径直往床走去，倒在床上打算睡觉。

Tharn听到Type说要听着自己的心跳才能睡着就已经惊讶的愣了。回过神来，就看见Type已经躺在床上了。Tharn也马上到床上陪自己的亲亲老婆。虽然Tharn没有听进去后面说的是什么，但他也知道自家的宝贝准是被自己逗弄得害羞炸毛起来。自己要是不去顺毛可能又要过上只能看得着，但吃不着，摸不着的反省生活。

Tharn一趟到床上，Type就自动的在他的胸膛上寻了舒服的位置，沉沉地睡去。Tharn轻声的呼唤着Type，Type也没反应，估计是这一个月累的够呛。Tharn摸着Type的头发，看着Type的睡颜，慢慢地思考着刚刚说心跳声的事。才想起枕着自己胸膛睡是他们俩一直以来的睡眠姿势，虽然睡着睡着姿势会变，但是Type陷入沉睡之前的姿势一定是枕着自己的胸膛。

得知了原因的Tharn，到处寻找能让Type睡个好觉的方法。最后，他买一对心跳枕头。听说，只是把感应装置戴在胸前，就可以把心跳声传送到另一个枕头。这样问题就迎刃而解了吗？  
很快就迎来Tharn又一次因为工作要在外面待一个月，Tharn很担心的Type的状况，总是打电话回来询问。直到Type不耐烦怼了一通和Tharn通过视像对话看到Type的精神挺好的，才慢慢的放心下来。

Type和Tharn 聊完了视像对话，Type枕着那个心跳枕头，等待着另一头传来心跳声。虽然Tharn知道Type要听着自己的心跳声才能睡着，但他不知道的是Type想要的心跳声不是普通的心跳声。而是Tharn待在Type的身边，心跳加速的心跳声。Type在Tharn特地买了心跳枕头，还特地在外留宿一晚，说是要测试仪下这个心跳枕头时已经知道了。因此，Type的安眠曲是带着Tharn对Type的爱意而组成的一首独特的安眠曲，世间上第一无二，无法复制的。

想着想着，Type枕着的枕头传了心跳声了，他按下了放在床头柜上的音箱，播着Tharn 录下的歌（就剧中第12集，Tharn拿结他自弹自唱的那首）。那是Type要求的，作为先前Tharn逗弄他的赔罪。因为Type想着Tharn平稳的心跳声不太能完全取代平常自己听的心跳声，那么混合着歌声呢？还是，Tharn充满着爱意唱的歌呢？于是，在Tharn在外工作的时候，Type就只会靠着这两样东西，勉强睡着，至少不会再睡眠不足而晕倒。但是，最能让Type睡得安稳得依然是Tharn在身边时的心跳声，那才是最好的安眠曲。不过，Type是不会告诉Tharn的，要不然那整天拿自己当男主角的Tharn肯定会开心的尾巴都翘天上去了。


End file.
